Letters
by Griffinesque
Summary: Letters left behind.
1. Dear Dora,

**Author's note:**

**Inspired by: Skinny Love by Bon Iver**

**Pairing: Remus Lupin/Tonks**

**I own nothing.**

**Written for: 7 songs, 7 drabbles, 7 days.**

* * *

><p><strong> Letters<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Dora,<em>

_I hope that you know that I still love you, but this whole… mess is my fault and so I must leave._

_That night, our wedding night, should have never happened. Our poor baby could be cursed to endure the existence of a werewolf because of me. Dora, I need to leave. I'll hunt Harry, Ron and Hermione down and I will lend them my help. Dumbledore, apparently, sent them on a mission before he died and if our poor baby is to live a cursed life, than at least I can make sure that he never has to worry about that murderer._

_Dora, the baby and you mean everything to me but you'll be better off without me. I'm just a troublesome old man and you are young. Before you know it, you will have forgotten all about me. You don't need me creating further complications in your life._

_Try to not trip as much, Dora. Please stay out of trouble and happily live a long life. You deserve every good thing that the world can offer. _

_Love,_

_Remus_


	2. Dear Coward,

**Author's note:**

**I own nothing.**

**Written for: 7 songs, 7 drabbles, 7 days.**

**ect. ect. ect. ect.**

* * *

><p>Dear Coward,<p>

You left me alone in the middle of the night! You didn't even say good bye. Am I correct in assuming that you think that shagging me was the largest mistake that you have ever made? How dare you!

We were happy together! I was happy! I had thought that you were happy too. You told me that you needed to leave but you are wrong.

Please come back home. I still need you. Our baby needs you and I still love you. I know that we can overcome anything together.

Come home.

Love,

Dora


	3. The letter never owled

**Author's note: Finally completed! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Dora,<em>

_Oh, why didn't you listen to me? I told you to stay out of danger. I told you to stay away from the Final Battle! I thought that we both agreed that Teddy needed you far more than he needed me!_

_Now all Teddy has is Harry and me. Why didn't you listen to me? I told you to stay out of trouble! Oh, Dora! Why?_

_Why did you let them kill you? I need you, Dora. I truly do need you, but you… are no longer here. I still love you, Dora. I will always love you._

_Oh, why couldn't I have died with you?_

_Love,_

_Remus_


	4. Lucius

_~Lucius_

_Do you remember our wedding night? The red wine had caused the world to spin wildly around us and I can't help but be amazed that we had made it to our bed. I think that my Father had invited the Dark Lord to our wedding. Hadn't it been a lovely night? Life had been kind to us before the war. Do you remember? I had almost forgot._

_Darling, I'm sick of the life that we have been living. Constantly living in fear of the Dark Lord is tiring. Once, I believed that you love me. Lately, I no longer believe that you do._

_I had begged. I pleaded for you to reconsider joining the Dark Lord. We both know how... terrible the first war had been, but you just brushed my concerns away like they were an annoying fly. I refuse to let our Draco experience the war. (Oh, I do dare.)_

_I know that I'm handling this situation like a coward but I refuse to risk the future that I desire for Draco and me. By the time you receive this letter, Draco and I will be truly impossible to find. I did appropriate a goodly sum of money from Gringotts before it became too late. After this stunt of mine, I believe that you will desire a divorce. The lawyer will be owling you the papers sometime today. _

_Already, I have signed the papers and all you need to do, is sign them. If you don't want a divorce, then know that Draco and I will never come out of hiding. You might as well sign the papers and find yourself a different witch. I do want you to be happy. Don't let the Dark Lord ruin your life._

_I also need you to know that I left you for another man. He is truly kind to Draco and I. __Once I had loved you. I had thought that you were amazing. You had once treated me like a Queen._

_The good, old times are gone. I do care for you but I don't care enough. Try to be happy for me._

_ Be careful. _

_~Narcissa_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>_

**_I do not own Harry Potter. _**

**_Written for the Romantic Drabble Challenge on HPFC._**

**_Prompt: Spin_**

**_Song that inspired this fanfic of mine: The Maiden and the Selkie_**

**_Reviews are appreciated. This is an AU._**

**_Thank you for reading! :D_**


	5. Dear Mother,

**Author's note:**

**Percy/Penelope- Princess**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Written for the Romantic Drabble Challenge. This is an AU. **

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mother,<em>

_Last night, I had dinner with Percy. We had a picnic on a small hill. It was so romantic! He is so good to me, Mother!_

_Earlier this week, he had a… argument with his family. It was a really awful, according to Percy. Mother, I know that Percy is not perfect. He easily offends people. To be blunt, Percy is to blame. _

_Mother, I'm not upset with him. He is extremely ambitious but he treats me well. I'm like a princess to him. Percy just does not… phrase his words correctly._

_I'm not saying that Percy is mistreating me. He is good to me. A bit… snobby but… didn't you once say that no man is perfect? _

_Remember that year when I was petrified? Percy and I had been dating during that time. I've been told that he visited me, every day, during lunch and after classes had ended. He didn't cheat on me. I know that I don't have any proof but I think that this is where faith and trust comes in._

_Me being petrified was a year ago. How he reacted during that time period does not matter, right? I know that he is faithful to me. In fact, when he asked me to marry him during that picnic, and I did not hesitate to tell him that I would marry him. _

_I truly desire your advice. Marriage is a big step to take. Aren't I worrying over nothing? How is everyone at home? I heard that Lucy is pregnant?_

_I'm a bit confused about... everything. I love him. I tolerate him. That's enough, right? It has to be enough._

_Love,_

_Penelope_


End file.
